


Light Blue Fire

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [41]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsseries
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>Hidden the other fire. So blue compare color of ocean and sky into Light Blue color. That is Light blue Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Blue Fire

Light Blue Fire   
Colorful   
Pretty in eyes  
Amaze color  
Shines out  
Rest of   
Blue colors  
Dark to light colors   
Combine   
Each type color  
So many   
My element   
Hidden in me  
Is   
Light blue fire   
From light blue dragon  
Or so they say  
It’s from   
Maybe a bird   
With the both   
Elements  
Fire and water  
Combine it   
Water and fire   
Turns to  
Light blue fire   
Of the sea   
Deep blue ocean color  
Shines   
Throughout   
Days   
Amazes people   
Beauty   
Beaches   
And   
Oceans   
All over the world   
These elements   
Are me   
Relate   
Water is   
Emotions   
Carries through   
Its waters   
In ocean blue waters   
Fire is burn   
Flame   
Lava   
Represents  
Anger and hate   
This one   
Is different   
From all fires   
A light blue fire   
Water blue fire   
Is   
My flame element   
As the water   
Beneath me   
Overall emotions  
I see it now  
There it is   
Light blue fire   
Made by  
Ocean Sea   
And   
Fire   
From the lava   
Flames   
Made to   
Creates this   
Light Blue Fire   
Is my new   
Fire   
Light Blue Fire   
Tells my emotions  
For me  
Like nobody else does  
If they touch   
The light blue flame  
Doesn’t hurt them   
At first   
Because they will feel  
Water   
Like touching the   
Ocean’s water   
For the first time  
Turns bright blue  
Light blue fire   
Will burn   
That isn’t good  
It means   
My emotions   
Are acting up   
Good reason  
No one knows  
Guesses what it is  
To my flames   
Of this   
Light Blue Fire   
Is my fire   
The Light blue flame   
Stands out  
My anger   
This light blue fire   
Is   
Hidden anger   
I hide   
Deeply within   
Ocean and the sea   
Cover it   
Make it as   
Light Blue Fire


End file.
